User blog:Savario94/eminem llyrics
Two trailer park girls go round the outside, Round the outside, round the outside Two trailer park girls go round the outside, Round the outside, round the outside Guess who's back, back again Shady's back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back? I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to See Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor Some vodka that will jump start my heart quicker Then a shot when I get shocked at the hospital By the doctor when I'm not cooperating When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey" You waited this long to stop debating Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating I know you got a job Ms. Cheney But your husband's heart problem is complicated So the F-C-C won't let me be Or let me be me so let me see They tried to shut me down on M-T-V But it feels so empty without me So come on and dip, bum on your lips **** that, cum on your lips and some on your **** And get ready 'cause this **** is about to get heavy I just settled all my lawsuits, "**** you, Debbie!" Chorus Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me I said, this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me 'Cause we need a little controversy 'Cause it feels so empty without me Little hellions kids feeling rebellious Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis They start feeling like prisoners helpless 'Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "*****" A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution Pollutin' the air waves a rebel So let me just revel and bask In the fact that I got everyone kissing my *** And it's a disaster such a catastrophe For you to see so damn much of my *** you ask for me Well I'm back, fix your bent antennae Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter Into the front of your skin like a splinter The center of attention back for the winter I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling Infesting in your kids ears and nesting "Testing attention please" Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? Chorus A-tiskit a-taskit, I go *** for tat with anybody who's talking this **** and that **** Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your *** kicked Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie You thirty six year old bald headed ***, blow me You don't know me, you're too old Let it go its over, nobody listens to techno Now lets go, just give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol But sometimes this **** just seems Everybody only wants to discuss me So this must mean I'm disgusting But it's just me I'm just obscene Though I'm not the first king of controversy I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley To do black music so selfishly And use it to get myself wealthy "Hey" there's a concept that works Twenty million other white rappers emerge But no matter how many fish in the sea It will be so empty without me Category:Blog posts